wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wubbzy
Kaleb's Big Fun Wiki Website Kaleb / Wubbzy Plot A 7 year old male yellow mouse/gerbil creature. The title character, Keleb Wubbzer (aka Wubbzy in the series) is square-shaped with a long, bendy tail. He has a childlike fascination with life, and his favorite pastime is playing kickety-kick ball. His daily travels throughout Wuzzleburg often result in his response, "Wow, wow, wow!" He has lots of friends! Three of them are Walden, Widget, and Daizy! Coloring Pages Wubbzy Videos 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_TwpeJpFRQ 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5uZnVuL9k8Y 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUNo42Cm3Wo Wubbzy Quotes "Wow! Wow!" (a running gag in the show) "ACK! A BUG! SHOO! SHOO! SHOO!" (in My speedy valentine before Walden was tickled) Images Image:Wbbzy02.jpg Recipes Wubbzy Birthday Cake * 1 box (16 oz.) pound cake mix * Wubbzy Cake Printable Templates * 1 bag (12 oz.) white chocolate chips (or 2 cups yellow melting wafers) * Yellow candy food coloring (*Wilton, available at party or craft stores) * 1 can (12 oz.) whipped vanilla frosting * Yellow food coloring * 1 cup dark-chocolate frosting * 1 tube brown decorating frosting * 1/4 cup regular and mini candy coated chocolates (M&Ms®) Step 1 Preheat the oven to 350°F. Grease and flour a 7- by 11- by 2-inch cake pan. (You could also trim a 9- by 13-inch cake to this size, but the cake won't be as thick.) Prepare the cake mix according to package directions and pour the batter into the prepared pan. Bake until golden and a toothpick inserted in the center comes out clean; about 25 to 30 minutes. Transfer the pan to a wire rack and cool for 10 minutes. Invert and cool the cake completely. Step 2 Print the Wubbzy templates. Place the templates for his arms, legs, and tail onto sheet pans and cover them with pieces of wax paper. Melt the white chocolate chips in the microwave, stirring occasionally until just melted. Tint it to the desired yellow with the candy food coloring, and spoon it into a resealable bag. Snip a small corner from the bag and pipe the outlines of the Wubbzy arms, legs, and tail templates. Fill in with the remaining chocolate. Tap the pan lightly to smooth the surface. Transfer the sheet pans to the refrigerator until ready to use. Step 3 Tint 2 tablespoons of the vanilla frosting pale yellow with the yellow food coloring and spoon it into a resealable bag. Tint the remaining frosting bright yellow (so it will match the arms, legs, and tail). Step 4 Use the template for Wubbzy's body to trim the outline of the top of his head at one of the short ends of cake. Transfer the cake to a serving platter and cover the cake with the bright yellow frosting. Try to make the top as smooth as possible. Use a toothpick to mark Wubbzy's eyes, nose, and mouth. Step 5 Peel the arms, legs, and tail from the wax paper and press them into the cake at base and sides. Step 6 Spoon the dark chocolate frosting into a resealable bag and snip a small corner from the bag. Pipe an outline of his face. Make a snip in the corner of the bag just a hair larger and pipe the outline of the entire cake. Fill in the top of his nose with the pale-yellow frosting and pipe in his eyes with the brown decorating frosting. Sprinkle the mini candies around the top of the platter. Wubbzy's word *Wow! Wubbzy says: "Have fun at my cool wiki!" Category:Do you have any Wubbzy DVD's? I have 2.